


Леди поможет

by jamie_lee



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 5 Things, Angst and Humor, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Леонард Боунз МакКой отказывался от предложенного секса. (И один раз, когда почти согласился)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Леди поможет

1\. Кирк  
Это случилось еще в Академии, когда пьяный Джим ворвался в комнату, восторженно вещая что-то про тест, который, наконец, сдал, про то, что теперь за его великолепный ум будут сражаться экипажи многих кораблей и про то, что нет ничего невозможного.  
Кирк нависал над ним, опершись руками о спинку кресла, на котором сидел Боунз, и дышал тяжело и жарко, и пылал восторгом и счастьем, и был Кирком ровно настолько же, насколько только мог быть им.  
Боунз мог поклясться, что видел свое отражение в глазах Джима, и от близости к чужому телу кружилась голова и пересыхало во рту.  
Он не занимался сексом почти два года.  
Джим, конечно, понял все - у него был нюх на подобные вещи - потому наклонился и прошептал своим лучшим я-сама-сексуальность голосом:  
\- Хочешь перепихнуться, Боунз, мм? Это останется между нами, только ты и я. Просто дружеский секс.  
Слово "дружеский" подействовало получше ледяного душа и попытки представить себе хоть что-то асексуальное.  
Они друзья, да.  
\- Пошел вон. И не вздумай подходить ко мне, пока не протрезвеешь, - тихим, предупреждающим голосом почти прошипел Боунз, злясь в первую очередь на себя.  
Кирк пожал плечами, все еще ухмыляясь, и вышел из комнаты, оставив буквально уткнувшегося носом в свои колени друга позади.  
Боунз просидел так еще почти час, прежде чем выскочил из комнаты, чтобы через минуту стучать в дверь милой Лиззи, живущей на этаже выше.  
Про нее говорили, что она не отказывает никому.  
Наутро Джим сказал ему спасибо.

2\. Ухура  
Она была очень красивой. И заплаканной.  
Боунз ненавидел женские слезы, потому что сразу же чувствовал себя неуклюжим болваном.  
\- Что случилось, мисс Ухура?.. - она подняла на него свои огромные глаза, отчего желудок МакКоя совершил настоящий кульбит - злой, растерянный и обиженный взгляд, словно у ребенка, которого неожиданно лишили встречи с родителями.  
\- Думала, вы в курсе. Думала, весь чертов корабль в курсе.  
\- О чем вы?..  
Не сказать, чтобы его это действительно интересовало, но ее бы отвлекло.  
Ресницы у нее слиплись в маленькие трогательные треугольники, а нос покраснел, но она все равно выглядела так потрясающе, как только могут выглядеть действительно красивые люди.  
\- Нет, меня не предупредили. Скажите нормально.  
Она все еще всхлипывала, когда неожиданно зло и ядовито выплюнула:  
\- Мне дали отставку. Сказали, что очень благодарны за все, что между нами было и прочее. Ха. На этом корабле нет, нет нормальных мужчин. Или просто я нахожу не тех, - она спрятала лицо в ладони и глухо продолжила: - Думала, нужна ему. Такой одинокий, вечно чужой. И в глазах боль, представляете? Я у него в глазах что-то рассмотрела. Вот только я все придумала. Тут все поголовно педики, - она разразилась истеричным смехом, и вызывающе посмотрела на МакКоя: - Хотите трахнуться? Прямо сейчас. Никто не узнает.  
\- Мисс Ухура, придите в себя.  
\- Вы тоже такой. Вы... - она рванула застежку кителя вниз, обнажая высокую красивую грудь. Похоже, сегодня она была намерена получить свой секс во что бы то ни стало и с кем бы то ни было.  
Ее шоколадная кожа пахла дорогими духами и отчаяньем, когда она слепо обняла его.  
\- Мисс Ухура, - Боунз тяжело вздохнул и успокаивающе погладил ее по плечу. - Застегнитесь и пройдемте со мной, в медотсек, пока вас не нашел еще кто-нибудь. Приведете себя в порядок, я попрошу капитана дать вам выходной.  
\- Он уже дал мне выходной, - горько сказала она и еще раз крепко обняла его. - Спасибо.  
Уже через пятнадцать минут лазарета вышла уверенная в себе стервозная особа, свидетелем чьей слабости был только МакКой.

3\. Спок  
\- Доктор МакКой, вы чересчур напряжены. Хотите заняться сексом? - на губах первого помощника блуждала похабная усмешка, и уже одно это выводило Боунза из равновесия.  
\- Спок, убери его...себя...в общем, убери это от меня!  
\- Капитан, будьте добры, отойдите от доктора МакКоя, - стоящий у стены Джим вздохнул, приподнимаю одну бровь. - Большая просьба - пока ваше сознание находится в моем теле, ведите себя соответственно.  
\- Слушай своего гоблина, ты... Гоблин! - МакКой бы с удовольствием пихнул вцепившегося в его плечо Спока, точнее, решившего развлечься Джима. - Отойди от меня!  
\- Неужели ты не хочешь меня, доктор МакКой?  
\- Нет, спасибо, я воздержусь. Спок!..  
Пальцы Джима - Спока - сомкнулись на плече его собственного тела, и Боунз едва успел поймать тело первого помощника у самого пола.  
\- Спасибо, доктор МакКой.  
Боунз покосился на лежащего у него на руках Спока и глухо застонал:  
\- Мне срочно нужен стакан бурбона. Когда Скотти вытащит нас из этой дыры, я надеюсь больше никогда не оказываться в подобной ситуации.

4\. Сулу  
\- Я тебя очень люблю, - доверительно и как-то грустно сообщил ему Сулу, вцепившись в его рукав. Сильно вцепившись, чертов фехтовальщик. - Очень. Ты красивая.  
\- Благодарю, - МакКой предпринял еще одну безуспешную попытку дотянуться до гипошприца, лежащего в каких-то двадцати сантиметрах от него. - Ты тоже вполне ничего.  
\- Ты меня совсем не замечаешь, - Сулу неосознанно сжал пальцы с такой силой, что МакКою захотелось взвыть и милосердно задушить его, а не лечить от укуса паука, вызвавшего в первые двадцать минут лихорадку и бред, а после, когда МакКой все же сумел найти необходимое лекарство, довольно стойкие галлюцинации.  
\- Тебе только кажется, - Боунз почти дотянулся до шприца, скользнув самыми кончиками пальцев по пластмассовому боку. - Просто мне мешает субординация.  
\- Тогда поцелуйте меня?  
\- Эй-эй-эй, ковбой, попридержи коней! Может, ты еще чего хочешь? - МакКой предпринял еще одну отчаянную попытку и сумел схватить лекарство, когда Сулу с силой потянул его на себя.  
\- Может быть, мы займемся сексом? - с надеждой начал тот, но  
МакКой резко всадил ему в шею гипошприц, не дав договорить, и, освободившись наконец от чужих рук, подошел к умывальнику плеснуть в лицо холодной водой.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - сообщил он лежащему на койке парню. - Очнешься - скажешь спасибо.  
Обернувшись, он увидел обеспокоенную мисс Ухуру, застывшую на пороге и глядевшую на спящего Сулу расширившимися глазами.  
Когда девушка начала медленно заливаться краской, МакКой окончательно решил, что ему необходимо найти, с кем выпить.

5\. Скотти  
Каюта Скотти напоминала чем-то берлогу, пропитанную запахом великолепного шотландского виски, бочонок которого хозяин гостеприимно выставил на стол.  
\- Вот и получается, Дктор, что Леди приносит окружающим счастье. Все находят свое на ее борту.  
\- Выпьем за это, - МакКой поднял стакан и опрокинул в себя. - За счастье влюбленных идиотов.  
\- Дктор не верит в любовь? - Скотти укоризненно покачал головой. - Любовь спасет нас всех. Ну, и еще сандвичи.  
\- Твое мировоззрение всегда покоряло меня, Скотти, - Боунз пьяно хмыкнул и подпер подбородок ладонью. - Только, думается, меня исключили из твоего плана всеобщей любви.  
\- Дктор, ты говоришь глупости, - Скотти задумчиво почесал за ухом, а после, просияв, наклонился к МакКою. - Хочешь, если уж все так плохо, я буду тебя любить?  
\- Нет, спасибо, я сам справлюсь.  
\- Своими руками? - Скотти фыркнул и долил стакан доверху. - Великоблагодарствую. Хотя у меня уже есть любимая Леди, - он сделал широкий жест, словно стараясь обнять корабль. - Только не говори капитану, он верит, что она любит только его.  
Будь прокляты эти двое, недовольно подумал МакКой, вспомнив стоящих бок о бок Джима и его остроухого помощника, и накрыл голову подушкой.  
Этой ночью кровать казалась еще более одинокой и холодной, чем в предыдущие.

1\. Чехов  
Чехов стоял напротив него, вытянув руки по швам, словно солдат перед командиром, и нервно теребил карман штанов.  
\- Просто я подумал - оно ведь всегда получается, если чего-то захотеть, правильно? И если я вам скажу, мне будет проще. Ведь проще услышать "да" или "нет", чем думать над тем, что вы можете сказать.  
Чехов выглядел решительно, когда постучался в его каюту и сказал, что хочет "переспать с доктором, если тот не против".  
\- Почему именно переспать? - МакКой несколько раз кашлянул, прежде чем продолжил: - в твоем возрасте обычно желают жить долго и счастливо.  
\- Потому что секс - это физиологическая потребность, - Чехов вспыхнул, и, судя по всему, закусил щеку изнутри. - А влюбленность... Ну зачем вам влюбленный подросток?  
\- Действительно, - медленно протянул, стараясь вернуть поднявшиеся брови на место. - Циничные рассуждения. Кто надоумил?  
\- Вы когда-то сами это говорили. Ну, не такими словами... Я просто услышал.  
\- Замечательные рассуждения. И, мысля, не побоюсь этого чертового слова, логически, ты решил, что проще предложить себя в качестве грелки для кровати? Отвечай.  
\- Да.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Ладно? - Чехов, похоже, не ожидал такого ответа, и растерянно посмотрел на МакКоя. - И что теперь?  
"Раздевайся, ложись, раздвигай ноги", - Боунз едва удержался, чтобы не произнести это вслух, но не стал.  
С Чехова бы сталось поверить.  
\- Теперь ты пойдешь спать в свою комнату, Чехов, и хорошенько выспишься. А после, если с ясной головы, если все еще будешь одержим этой идеей, ты придешь ко мне на ужин. А после посмотрим, понял? - дождавшись от Чехова кивка, Боунз показал на дверь. - А теперь быстро спать.  
Возможно, МакКой об этом и пожалеет чуть позже, но, как там сказал Скотти?  
Леди помогает людям найти свое


End file.
